Just A Little More To Us Than That
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When the bully Portal Masters tease Rachel, Crystal, Amelia, and Kairi about their Zodiac signs, the girls' partners prove there's a little more to them than that. A belated birthday request story for antaurilover685. :)


**A belated birthday story for antaurilover685, who owns Kairi. Here you go, Amiga! Happy belated Birthday! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. Pokemon (only mentioned here) belongs to its respective owners. I only own Rachel, Crystal, and Amelia. Also, this story was partially inspired by the movies "The Goonies", which belongs to its respective owners and "The Jungle Book", which belongs to Disney.**

* * *

 **Just A Little More To Us Than That**

Kairi was excited as today was her birthday and she was in Skylands with Rachel, Crystal, and Amelia, three of her best friends and Portal Master associates. Crystal was using her Skyelemental to grow some flowers and made a flower crown for the Water Portal Master. "Why, thank you, Crystal," she said to the young girl, placing the flower crown on her head. "What a wonderful gift."

Crystal shyly smiled. "I'm glad you like it," she said.

Amelia swallowed hard and took a deep breath before handing Kairi a velvet box. "Doom Stone helped me make this for you," she said. "I remembered how much you liked aquamarine."

The birthday girl gasped as she saw a beautiful aquamarine bracelet inside the box. "Thank you, Amelia. It's beautiful," she said. "Now I have a matching set of earrings, a necklace, and a bracelet."

The Light Portal Master beamed happily that her friend liked her gift and Rachel smiled, handing a beautifully wrapped gift for her. "Magna Charge and I got this for you," she said.

Kairi opened the gift and squealed in happiness as the gift was a plushie of her favorite Pokemon. "Thank you! How did you know?" She asked in surprise.

"Good friends always know what you like," the Tech Portal Master answered.

"Not quite the bull like you say you are," said a voice.

The four turned to find the bully Portal Masters behind them. "Bulls don't think. They just charge," the lead bully said.

"What are you talking about?" Crystal asked.

"He means my Zodiac sign," Rachel answered with a sigh. "I'm a Taurus, the bull."

One bully girl looked at Crystal. "We found out your sign is Gemini," she said. "You don't act like a Gemini at all."

Crystal looked hurt and Rachel stood protectively in front of her sister, glaring at the bullies before another one of them looked at Amelia. "So what's your sign?" He asked snippily.

"Well, I'm a Scorpio," she admitted.

"Lost your sting then, haven't you?"

Amelia flinched at that and Kairi stepped closer to her. "Hey, leave her alone," she said.

"Oh, it's the Leo," said the bully girl. "I wonder how she can be a Leo when she doesn't act brave."

Kairi's face fell and Rachel had had enough. "Kairi's plenty brave," she said. "Just because she doesn't go boasting about how brave she is doesn't mean she's a coward."

The Water Portal Master gave her a grateful look, but the bullies were just emboldened to keep teasing. "You seeing red, Blondie?" The leader asked, referring to how Rachel had blonde hair. "Where are your horns? Ooh, I bet they're going to come out when you start charging."

The bullies laughed. "Stop it!" Crystal said angrily.

"That's enough!" Kairi said, feeling hurt for not only herself but for her friends too.

"She's right," a deep voice said right before an anchor hit the ground between the girls and the bullies and Thumpback came into view. "That is enough."

Doom Stone spun up beside Amelia, holding his stone sword high, ready to bring it down. "My lovely gem, I know for a fact that you haven't 'lost your sting', as these insipid children say," he said. "Kaos has felt your sting more than once, has he not?"

The Light Portal Master smiled at her handsome knight. "You're right," she said, giving him a loving look.

Thumpback scooped Kairi up in his arms. "My beautiful mermaid, you are one of the bravest people I know," he said. "You have fears, yes, but that's what being brave is. Having fears but not letting those fears stop you. You've faced Kaos many times when you've been afraid and you never gave up."

She looked up at him as his kind words sunk in. "Remember when you gained your Skyelemental?" He asked her now. She nodded. "You were brave then. You're always brave, but also cautious, two qualities I love about you."

A vine whip wrapped around a nearby pillar and Boom Bloom swung up and landed beside Crystal. "Your Zodiac sign doesn't make you who you are," she said. "It gives people an idea about your personality, but your decisions and the values you hold on to make you who you are."

Magna Charge rolled up and wrapped his non-blaster arm around Rachel. "Even a bull stops to think before he charges," he said. "And my proton thinks before she acts, unlike you bullies."

"Ugh. Losers," the bully girl said haughtily.

That was the last straw for Thumpback and he swung his anchor around and brought it down hard enough to shake the ground as he held his girlfriend close to him. "I refuse to let you speak poorly of these Portal Masters, especially my girlfriend on her birthday," he said. "I've half a mind to tie you to my anchor and fling you all to Kaos' lair."

Now the bullies were a bit scared as they knew the whale was not to be trifled with when he was angry. Boom Bloom got her vine whip ready and it was spiky at the end while Doom Stone again raised his sword high. "Guys, wait," Rachel said, making them look at her. "Let's not stoop to their level, okay?"

They nodded, seeing she was right and the bullies sneered at them, but suddenly felt something grab them and they screamed. Whirling around, Rachel soon saw why. Magna Charge had activated his magnet powers and the bullies all had belts that had metal belt buckles, which were attracted to the large magnet on the Ultron's head. "Magna, don't," the Tech Portal Master said worriedly.

He gently cupped the side of her face. "Trust me, my beautiful proton," he said.

"Magna, what are you going to do?" Kairi asked.

He smiled. "Well, I figure Rachel's right," he said. "So I'm going to set these four over here."

With that, Magna Charge happen to set the bullies down a few yards away and then turned to smile at them. "So, I happened to come across some very…unique pictures the other day," he said.

The four Portal Masters and three Skylanders looked at him in confusion, but he shrugged. "They looked to be very interesting, like one of the male bullies sleeping with a teddy bear."

The lead bully's eyes widened and his face went red before he looked angry, but everyone was listening to Magna Charge as he continued. "One of those girls actually sings in the shower," he said.

Now one of the girl bullies turned bright red and she glared at the robot, who looked thoughtful. "In fact, I've got the pictures here," he said, holding up the pictures.

"You pile of junk!" The lead bully said angrily and all the bullies charged, running through the small river that was between them and where Magna Charge was.

"Get hi-AH!"

That came from the other bully girl as she tripped and got dunked under water. The leader tripped over her and got dunked and the other two tried to stop to avoid tripping over them, but ended up correcting themselves too fast and falling backwards into the water.

Kairi, Rachel, Amelia, and Crystal all began laughing at that, as did Thumpback, Boom Bloom, Doom Stone, and Magna Charge. The large whale actually fell to the ground because he was laughing so hard, making Kairi laugh harder while Doom Stone gently grabbed Amelia and spun around with her in his arms, making her laugh in happiness while Boom Bloom let Crystal climb on her back for a piggy-back ride, something that delighted the young girl. Magna Charge handed Rachel the pictures, but she saw they were actually blank film. "Very sneaky, my magnetic charge," she said with a smile.

He smiled back. "And they have Zodiac signs that don't match them at all," he said with a chuckle.

She giggled and indicated ahead. "Come on," she said. "Let's get to the Academy. I think everything is almost ready for the party."

He scooped her up and zoomed off with Doom Stone following while he carried Amelia and Boom Bloom followed them both, carrying Crystal on her back.

Recovering from the laughing fit and from laughing again at seeing the drenched bullies walk away with wounded prides, Thumpback scooped up his girlfriend in his arms. "Happy birthday, my beautiful mermaid," he said.

"Thank you, my handsome guy," she said, kissing him. "Look what Rachel, Crystal, and Amelia gave me."

He smiled. "They had showed your gifts to me earlier," he said. "And now, it's time for my gift for you."

Kairi smiled. "Your love is the best gift ever," she said.

Thumpback blushed at that before giving her a smile and carrying her to the clear pool of water nearby. "Kairi, do you trust me?" He asked.

"I trust you, my love," she said.

He carried her into the water, holding her around her waist but letting her legs dangle into the water, and her legs changed into her beautiful mermaid tail. He held up a bottle of liquid. "I asked Pop Fizz to make this for me," he said and gently poured the beaker of liquid onto her tail. Kairi giggled as it tickled, squirming a little.

"Hey, that tickles," she giggled out.

Thumpback chuckled before nodding. "Okay," he said. "Look."

Kairi looked at her tail and gasped in surprise. Her tail fins shimmered with a rainbow-like sheen and a few rows of small rhinestones wrapped around her tail, becoming part of the scales. She looked up at her boyfriend. "It's…beautiful," she said.

He smiled. "Here's the best part," he said. "The potion can make anything appear on your tail with a thought from you. If you want your tail to have rainbow colors, just think it and it'll happen."

She tried his suggestion and found he was right. "Now I can really look amazing when we have dates under the sea," she said.

"You always look amazing, my beautiful mermaid," he said, pulling her close and kissing her deeply. She sagged in his arms and kissed him back.

Rachel, who had come out to find them, smiled and cleared her throat. "Hey, you two, come on," she said. "Everything's ready."

Thumpback jumped out of the water with Kairi in his arms. "Then let's go celebrate my girl's birthday," he said. "While I appreciate everything about her."

Kairi turned red and giggled. "Oh, you silly whale," she said.

"You know it's true, my beautiful mermaid," he said, following Rachel to the Academy. "Because there's more to you than what some can see."

She smiled, as did Rachel. It was true. There was just a little more to them than their Zodiac signs, something their partners proved them them every day.

* * *

 **Happy belated Birthday, antaurilover685! :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
